Continued Story
by moonyandpadfoot07
Summary: Lelouch…I wonder if you are watching from somewhere too. You said we'll watch them together, but… that was another lie. But Nunally is smiling, Kallen and the others too. This is the tomorrow you gave us. So…"


"Continued Story"

The bright day seemed to be inviting, the sky a perfect cloudless blue. The sun, a giant spotlight in the sky, was shining brightly and the school building was already fixed. Its once demolished walls were rebuilt and the surroundings were cleaned, beautiful and attractive flowers were planted on the grassy field one side of the school. The academy had still has its old appearance; the design was just the same like before. The structure hadn't changed one bit but the people around it have. There was some sort of emptiness.

"Oh, wow. It hasn't changed at all. Ashford Academy was perfectly reconstructed." A blonde haired boy with crystal blue eyes said as he placed his hands at the back of his neck. His name was Gino.

Milly, the academy's former student council president said this with a smile, " That's because my grandfather said he didn't want anything different."

"Well, it has to be like this, or it isn't our school!" Rivalz grinned, showing his pearl white teeth. His hands were placed at his sides. He was the only one wearing the school uniform—except for Kallen.

"I heard that they constructed a small temporary building for the carpenters." Kallen informed them five.

Rivalz frowned. "But did they have to tear down the basketball court to make room for it?"

Kallen caught Milly's attention fast. The blonde haired girl who was wearing simple khaki long sleeves and white pants putted her arms together. "Eh? Kallen, you're not pretending to be not so frail anymore." Milly beamed at her.

"Of course."

"Pretending? What're we talking about?" Gino wondered, tilting his head and looked at Milly and Kallen.

"Gino, a girl has to have her secrets." Milly told him.

"Oh."

Rivalz turned to Nina who was just listening to them talk. "Nina, you've really changed."

Nina blushed a little. "Have I?"

She was wearing a mini checkered styled dress, a combination of red and white and a pair of brown boots. Of course, she was still wearing her glasses on, but this time, with different frame. She wore her hair down unlike she did before.

Kallen sighed. "The guys haven't change enough."

"Oh, is that so?" Gino smirked.

"Well, isn't it true? What about that e-mail the other day—how long are you acting as a nobleman?"

"Not like a nobleman! Just like a guy."

What Milly, Kallen, Gino, Rivalz and Nina didn't know was that Villeta was looking at them from a great distance. She was watching the five of them inside a room in Ashford Academy in the second floor.

"Haha," Villeta laughed. "They haven't changed at all."

"So they came?" Sayoko asked behind Villeta.

"When I first become a teacher here, I thought it would be a pain, but somehow now it's strangely a bit nostalgic."

Sayoko smiled. "How is it? Being so high ranking?"

Villeta told her honestly, "I think a general suited me better than being First Lady."

Sayoko, this time, laughed. "Yes, yes. Your legendary spirit makes you stand out."

"Legendary?" Villeta raised an eyebrow.

"This is the place where you pledged your love to Prime Minister Ohgi. So even now, there's a feeling in the air of blooming love. It's becoming a legend."

Villeta turned red. "Th-that—only Kaname and I should know that! How could—"

"I am from the Shinozaki ninja clan after all."

Down in the school grounds, Kallen challenged Gino. "I still want to know who's better with a knightmare." She eyed him.

"Me too. I still haven't—"

"SHUT UP!" Milly exclaimed as she raised both of her hands. "There will be none, none of that here! That's an order from the school council president!"

Kallen laughed. " I guess it can't be helped."

"It's the president's magic." Rivalz added. "Um, actually, I'm the student council president now." He scratched his head shyly.

"Eh? Really!" Nina blurted.

"Well, by process of elimination." Kallen said.

Gino laughed. "It doesn't suit him at all!"

"I disagree." A voice popped out from nowhere. "I'm sure Rivalz student council is fun."

Everybody turned. "Nunally!"

"And Zero too." Rivalz added.

"It's been a long time everyone." Nunally greeted cheerfully. She was so glad that she had already broken the Geass the emperor had set on her. She could see already. Zero also accompanied her. But under the dark mask and clothing were Suzaku, Lelouch's first friend and former enemy.

"Yo!" Milly waved her hand.

"Have you been well?" Nina asked.

"Welcome!" Kallen greeted.

Gino was surprised. "Eh? You guys knew each other? But how would Empress Nunally—"

"We are all friends from the student council." Nunally told him. " Sir Orange canceled them with his Geass canceller and they remembered."

"Sir Orange? Canceled?"

Kallen told him, "We can't talk about all the details but, this just like before… All of it!"

"Yes!" Nunally agreed. 'But some things can't go back the way they were before."

'You're right." Kallen said.

"The building came back… but nothing is really… just like before."

Then with a sudden bang, fireworks of different colors filled the sky.

"Fireworks?" Rivalz said in surprise.

At the school's rooftop garden were Lord Jeremiah and Anya. They were watching Empress Nunally with Zero, Milly, Kallen, Rivalz, Nina and Gino. " Your Majesty, I did it just as you ordered." In Jeremiah's thoughts, he will forever be loyal to Lelouch and Nunally. He will be at their side for eternity.

"Which one is next, red or blue?" Anya asked.

Jeremiah looked at Anya. "Anya, are you really okay, not going there down with them?"

Anya smiled. "My memories are inside of me… so it's okay."

Back down, the seven of them were watching the fireworks together, happily and contented. Their hearts were united and wishing and hoping the same thing. They all smiled to their hearts' extent and watched as the fireworks vanish in the sky and another one will go up in the sky. They wished the happiness won't go and that they could stay where they were.

"Who could be setting of these fireworks?" Gino wondered.

"It's just like he promised." Nunally said with a little pain in her voice, but she still smiled.

"Eh?" Nina said.

"He… promised that we would all come back here and enjoy the fireworks." Rivalz told her.

"I see."

Nunally smiled more. "They're beautiful."

Rivalz agreed. "Yeah. They really are."

"Shirley, Rolo, you're watching too, right?" Milly said in a low voice.

"They're definitely watching." Rivalz assured her.

"We're all watching this light together. And it isn't the light of battle." Kallen added.

Nunally turned to Zero. "Zero."

He took her hand. "Yes, your highness."

_Lelouch…I wonder if you are watching from somewhere too. You said we'll watch them together, but… that was another lie. But Nunally is smiling, Kallen and the others too. This is the tomorrow you gave us. So…_

Zero who was Suzaku closed his eyes. He pictured all of them together sitting in wide couch. In the middle was Nunally, she wasn't crippled or blind but she was able to see the beautiful things that surrounded them. To Nunally's left was Lelouch and sat next to him was Shirley, taking Lelouch's arm. Milly and Nina were smiling together to Shirley's left. On the other side of Nunally were Suzaku and Kallen and Lady Kaguya who, at that time, pulling Anya's hand to join them. Behind them standing were Gino, Princess Euphemia who placed her hands on Suzaku's broad shoulders, C.C., Rolo and Rivalz. They were all smiling.

That was the proof that they had all lived.

A/N: Based from Code Geass R2 Picture Drama 25.01 I hope you all like it! ^_^ 


End file.
